


Jasper's and Holly's new conquest

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Footjob, Ice cream cone, Sexual Content, Whipping, binding, mention of Barb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Jasper and Holly Blue Agate walk through Beach City together in search of their next sexual experience.





	Jasper's and Holly's new conquest

>Ever since the dawn of Era Three and the freedom for gems that came with it, pairs who might not have normally became friends were making genuine bonds all over the cosmos.  
>One such pair resided on Earth. Holly Blue Agate had arranged for the humans on the Zoo, and subsequently all the gems who took care of it, to be transported to Earth to live out their days. Holly Blue had never intended on living on Earth permanently, but the more she got to know about the planet and the more time she spent with the Quartzes who had once been under her command, the more she found herself not wanting to go anywhere else.   
>To the surprise of every gem who had been part of the zoo, the gem Holly Blue bonded with the most wasn't one who had been part of the zoo, but was still connected to it. Jasper, the ultimate Quartz soldier, the kindergarten Quartz who could, had managed to reunite with her Beta sisters, and subsequently had ran into Holly Blue.   
>As expected, the two didn't like each other at first, Holly Blue had never dealt with her personally, and Jasper was always leery of gems who had been put in charge of her Beta Sisters. Once they got past those hurdles however, they found themselves enjoying a lot of the same things. One such practice they both enjoyed was finding an unsuspecting human and torturing him or her sexually.   
>It was this goal they both shared as they walked through Beach City, looking at men and women alike, trying to find the right one, someone nobody would miss for a few hours.   
>"What about him, he's not doing anything?" Holly pointed to a tall pale man wearing an eyepatch over his left eye.   
>Jasper looked him over and shook her head. "No, he's missing an eye, he's been in combat. Can't torture a fellow soldier, even if he is organic. How about her?"   
>Holly followed Jasper's finger over to a woman wearing a mailman uniform, with short blond hair, broader shoulders, and thicker arms. "You would go for someone big! I've spent time with her before, Barb's good for a rough fuck if YOU want to be on the receiving end. Trust me, she has a way of turning it around on you."   
>Jasper looked at Barb for a moment longer before she turned back to Holly Blue. "I don't see it, I'll have to test that sometime." Jasper grinned as she planned out a way to introduce herself in her head briefly before returning her attention to the task at hand, while Holly had already been looking around again.  
>"Hey how about-" Holly had begun to point someone out when the sound of crying snapped her gaze and Jasper's out of looking and towards the noise. Standing a short distance away, they saw a tall male with pompadour brown hair and tan skin, wearing a blue scarf around his neck, blue jeans and boots on his legs and feet, and a red shirt under a brown jacket. He was idly licking an ice cream cone and laughing in between licks as a small child sat on the ground a short distance away, crying her eyes out. "Tough break for you brat, Kevin needed to cool off on this hot day." the male mocked as he started to walk away.  
>Jasper and Holly both looked at each other before smiling and nodding at each other. "Him." they both said in unison.   
>Jasper's smile widened as she made a dash towards Kevin, knocking him out from behind in a single blow, and catching the ice cream cone before it hit the ground. She handed it back to the small child with a grin. "Here runt, take it. We'll take care of this mean organic."  
>The young girl dried her tears and smiled. "Thank you orange lady!" she walked away while licking away happily at the ice cream cone. Onlookers watched with smiles as Jasper slung the unconscious Kevin over her shoulder, Holly Blue following close behind her. As far as the other humans were concerned, whatever they were going to do to him was what he deserved.   
\-------  
>A cold splash of water brought Kevin back to his senses. He tried to pull himself up, only to feel his body restricted, bound down to the strange monotone blue floor. What was more concerning to Kevin was that he had been stripped naked, his small four inch penis on full display, a cold sensation against his back and his naked ass. Kevin began fighting against his restraints harder, half in fear, and half in anger.   
>"That won't work HUMAN. Those restraints are designed to hold a Quartz down. I should know, I've been under similar bindings before." Kevin struggled to look over at the source of the voice, spotting Jasper, leaning against a blue wall, her arms crossed and a wide smile on her face. She uncrossed her arms and began walking slowly over to the human. "Now that you're awake, we can start."   
>A crackle of energy sent Kevin's head looking in the other direction. Standing nearby was Holly Blue, her whip summoned and energized. "The last human lasted fifteen minutes. I wonder how long you'll make it? Jasper, please hurry, I want to start."   
>Jasper grumbled out "Fine." as she picked up her pace. She positioned her booted left foot over Kevin's crotch before phasing the boot off and pressing it against Kevin's flaccid dick. She began stroking his crotch while pressing down hard. Slowly, Kevin's dick began to stiffen up. "Wh-what are you FREAKS doing?! Let me go, right now!"  
>Jasper pressed down harder, causing a wave of pain to wash through Kevin's body. "Shut up human! You don't talk unless we tell you to! Holly, he's stiffening up, you can start."   
>"With pleasure." Holly Blue hummed to herself as she brought her whip down upon the human, the tip connecting with the skin on his chest, the pain of the lash combined with the electrical shocks bringing tears to his eyes and making his dick stiffen more. Kevin let out a yell of pain.  
>"Hah, Holly he got harder! I think he LIKES being whipped!"   
>"Then he'll get plenty more!" Holly shouted out in glee as she brought her whip down on the boy again, causing another shout of pain as she lashed lower on his torso than she had previously. Jasper could feel the cock under her foot get fully erect, she pressed down a little harder as she began to rub it faster.  
>A mix of pleasure and pain flooded through Kevin as Jasper kept rubbing and Holly kept whipping, his arms and sides being hit with lash after lash, thin trickles of blood running from some of the spots Holly had hit more than once or hit too hard. He felt ashamed as he felt a pressure growing in his crotch, the mix of fear and arousal bringing him close to climax.   
>With one final scream of pleasure mixed with pain as Holly's whip connected with his naval, Kevin shot out his load, coating Jasper's foot in cum. Jasper looked at her foot and growled in annoyance.   
>"You WILL lick this clean human! No spitting it out either, SWALLOW IT ALL or ELSE!" Jasper shouted as she forced her cum covered foot into Kevin's mouth. Holly stopped whipping, her eyes glued to the large Quartz and the human to see what happened.   
>Kevin's body shook as he began running his tongue along Jasper's foot, tasting a foul mix of his own cum and the sweat and musk that had come from his own crotch. Tears ran down his face as he swallowed his own cum, bit by bit, revolted by the taste filling his mouth but too afraid to not obey.   
>Kevin wretched as he finished cleaning Jasper's foot. "P-please, let me go! I, I promise I'll change! I'll be good for now on!"  
>Jasper and Holly both looked at each other and hummed, both knowing what the other had in mind.   
>"You want to be good? You can start by being our good boy, our pet!" Jasper spoke with a sneer.   
>"Oh, what a marvelous idea Jasper! We can have so much fun with him and teach him the right way to behave! I know where we should start!" Holly smiled to herself as she turned and walked towards a wall, the blue wall sliding open as she touched a pad resting close by.   
>"See you soon, Pet!" Jasper taunted as she follow behind Holly.  
>As he laid alone in the blue room, naked, afraid, and still bound, Kevin began to cry. He didn't know what else they had in mind, but he knew he'd find out soon, unable to escape his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. Kevin is a jerk and he deserves it. Stealing ice cream from little girls, absolutely despicable!


End file.
